1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the construction of interior works. More particularly, the invention is concerned with any construction method, involving prefabricated elements, especially flat prefabricated elements such as boards, and at least one jointing material, e.g. a sealing coat, joint coat and/or a joint-pointing coat, which can be used especially for the finishing of a joint. The prefabricated elements can be gypsum fiberboards, cement fiberboards, gypsum wallboards or plaster boards comprising a plaster board and at least one sheet of lining paper, at least one outer layer of which has a visible outer face ready to be decorated. Said prefabricated elements are assembled together, optionally with a jointing material, and the joints are finished with a sealing coat, joint coat and/or joint-pointing coat, so as to obtain an overall visible outer surface which is relatively uniform or plane, including in the region of the joints. Such a method is employed, for example, when plasterboards covered with a cardboard lining having a joint-pointing coat are assembled, for the purpose of defining spaces within a building, especially partitions.
2. Description of Related Art
According to the document EP-A-0,521,804, the lining paper may comprise an upper layer, called an upper web, comprising white cellulose fibres, mainly synthetic, and a mineral filler of light colour, preferably white, and a pigment layer covering the upper layer, comprising a mineral filler of light colour, preferably white, and a binder.
In general the overall visible outer surface obtained according to the above-defined method needs to be prepared, before receiving any surface decoration, such as one or more layers of a film covering of the paint or lacquer type or a wallpaper. This preparation is necessitated especially by the shade or colour differences existing between the visible outer surface of the flat prefabricated elements, for example plasterboards, and the visible outer surface of the joints. After the interior work has been completed, this preparation involves covering the overall surface obtained, i.e., the lining of the flat prefabricated elements plus the joints, with one or more layers of a paint or priming or finishing coat.
The preparation operation represents an appreciable additional cost, for example in a complete process for the construction of a building. And in some cases, it is still insufficient for obtaining an overall decorated surface of uniform appearance, particularly in view of the physico-mechanical differences prevailing between the joints and the flat prefabricated elements.